


Crash

by Juzosuke-Ishimondo (Aster_Nightingale)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst, Cheating, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aster_Nightingale/pseuds/Juzosuke-Ishimondo
Summary: They can't do this forever.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Crash

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [May All Your Demons Slumber](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25292437) by [bastardbones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastardbones/pseuds/bastardbones). 



He sighs. How long could they keep this up? It's been 6 years since Hope's Peak. 4 of those years were spent in schools. He went to trade school while the other went to college. With only a high school diploma and a bachelor's in political science, the other was a quickly rising figure in Japan's political field. If it weren't for the other, he wouldn't bother remembering to vote, but that's one of the only ways he can support the other anymore.

He groans softly as he felt the other's slender fingers move across his length. "Yer eager."

"Shut up." He holds back a laugh. The other was never this bold back in high school. Guess college was useful if it helped the other be more assertive. Hell, that was his only complaint about the other after they started getting along. Guy would give you the shirt off his back and thank you for taking it. "We don't have a lot of time...I just..."

He smirks and peppers the other's face with little kisses. "Don' worry bout it. Jus...lay back 'n lemme take care of ya, okay?"

The other nods and lays back. The other is still wearing pants...He smirks. If he gets his way in the next moment, that will change.

The other's loud panting isn't enough to drown out the wet sounds of his fingers going in and out of his hole. "Ah, M-mondo!"

He gently kisses the other as he continues fingering him. "Shh, babe. Jus' relax."

"I-I'm ready...p-please..."

The other's face is dark red and soaked with sweat and tears of pleasure. He pants softly as he begs. Something about it is just too much for him, and he can't help but kiss the other deeply as he enters him.

"No, stay, Kiyo..." He's exhausted, satisfied, and he wants nothing more than to cuddle with his lover. 

"I can't..." Kiyotaka looks conflicted. He just stepped out of the motel shower. His hair is dry as he puts his clothes on...including that damn ring on the nightstand. He had woken up before Kiyotaka, and it took everything in him not to just throw that thing out. Still, his anger flickers out when he feels the other's lips on his. "I love you."

"Love ya, too." He really does love the other. He couldn't express exactly how much he loved the other. If he could turn back time, he would beg the other to move in with him after high school. He would have begged for the other to never leave him. He would have done anything to stay together. But, he can't and he didn't. He foolishly assumed that the other would wait for him. He foolishly assumed that he was somehow more of a priority than the other's precious reputation. He was a fool, and he gained a fool's reward: becoming a dirty secret to help the other when the cravings became too much.

He lights a cigarette when the other leaves. He still has the room for another night, so he doesn't have a reason to leave. He gets out his phone. There's a note in it with only a list of dates. He adds another.

He sighs as he scrolls through it and counts over a now baker's dozen of dates. He takes a drag off his smoke.

He remembers when he graduated from trade school. He was so excited. Finally, he could get a job, maybe start a business, and support his boyfriend. He was so excited until he introduced him to his girlfriend, Naomi. She was a pretty thing with her doe eyes, pale skin, and long, dark hair. She seemed delicate and kind. Really, she was the perfect girl for Kiyotaka. Still, he felt...betrayed. The other explained later. There had been rumors that correctly guessed his sexuality. In order to save face and his future, he started going out with the sweet girl. A vindictive part of him wanted to tell her when the other got up to use the rest room, but she was just too sweet. He couldn't bring himself to do it.

He was the best man at their wedding. He felt a deep envy inside him when he saw the bride. It wasn't that he wanted to be the bride, per say, but he did want the man she was marrying. Kiyotaka looked so handsome in his tux. Hell, if they were still together, he would have asked to blow him while he was dressed like that. 

In the end, he left after his speech. Since no one called, he doubted anyone aside from maybe Kiyotaka noticed. Somehow that made it worse. Did none of them remember how in love him and Kiyotaka were? Did any of them care? ...Hm, nah, he was just being selfish. Hell, they were probably too busy with their own daily lives to care. Why the fuck would they give a damn about an ex-gang leader? Still, he expected Kiyotaka to bring it up at one point, but even he knew it was too painful for Mondo to stay.

He thinks his least favorite part of the whole thing was Naomi introducing him to her sister, Yuuko, and Yuuko flirting with him. It was enough to make him almost forget the entire wedding and just abandon Kiyotaka all together.

He shakes his head at the memory as he snuffs out his smoke and gets up to take a shower. They can't keep this up for much longer. Sooner or later, the business trips to Shinjuku will involve her. Sooner or later, one of them will fuck this up, and they'll either loose everything or only have each other. Mondo scoffs at the thought. No, there was no way Kiyotaka would choose him over his life long goal. Hell, he wouldn't let him. He worked too hard and sacrificed too much to give it all up for him.

As the hot water falls over him, he thinks about just how much he cherishes these days when he can pretend Kiyotaka is still in love with him. He thinks about just how much he cherishes that he's sore from scratches on his back and meek bites on his chest and neck. He thinks just how much he loves the other, and if he didn't love him, this would have ended the moment he met Naomi. He laughs after he settles in the bath. Maybe it should have ended then. Maybe he should have moved on and just let Kiyotaka go and live his perfect life. But he has always been selfish and Kiyotaka far too indulgent. He lights another cigarette. He'd do anything for Kiyotaka. Even suffer like this.


End file.
